left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis/Quotes
A list of Ellis' Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. *'[' When he sees the statue of Andrew Jackson ]''' "Man, I wish we had a horse. I love horses." '''Nick: "Ever eaten horse? It's tasty." :Ellis: "Who ain't right in the head now?" :Ellis: "Horse!" : Nick: "Nice observation, Ellis." * [' ''While traveling on the cable ferry '] '"Coach? Any inspirational words while we enter the swamp '''Coach: "Though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death..." :Ellis:' '"Yeah! I'm walk'n in that valley'n I'm kick'n some ass!" *'[ 'Conversation at the start of Dark Carnival ']' Nick: “I hate to be the bearer of bad-news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain't driving through this." Ellis: "Sorry guys, guess this wasn’t such a hot idea after all." :Nick: “God damn you, Jimmy Gibbs, Jr.!” Ellis: “Now that’s not cool, Nick.” * [' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival '''] "Sorry folks. This car is capable of miracles, but it can't drive over 20 miles of parked cars. I think were walkin'." :* Nick: "Don't sweat it Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *'[' After shooting several stuffed elephants ]' "I think I might win somethin'..." * '[ When he finds an axe ]' (Chuckles and says quietly) "Look who's got an axe..." * '[ When he spots a Molotov ]' "Mol'tov here!" * "Molotov." * '[ When he is going to throw a Molotov ]' "Fire coming!" * "MOLOTOV COMING!" * '[ ''When constricted by a Smoker ]' "SHOOT THE TONGUE!!" * '[ ''Upon a Scavenge match start ''] "Go, go, go, go, go, grab some gas!" * '''[ ''Upon picking up a gas can in a Scavenge match ] '"Got it!" * '''[ When finding a pickup ]' "All right, all right!" * '[ When seeing the Infected or someone gets hit ]' "Look out now!" * '[ When shot ]' "Man, why you shooting me? Shoot zombies, not me!" * "Ya know, shooting me ain't gonna help nothin'." * "Damn, this is not funny!" * "Stop shooting me, it won't help you anyway." * "C'mon, watch it! ''Daaamn!" * "I'm not a zombie. Shoot zombies." * "Don't be shooting me." * "Whoa, Whoa that hurts!" * "That's not cool...Seriously. * '''[ ''When being shot by Rochelle ''] "Come on girl, I thought we were closer than that." * [ ''When healing]' "Can somebody wait up? I'm gonna heal." * "Wait a second, I'm gonna heal." * "Can somebody watch my back? I'm gonna heal." * "Healing, cover me please!" * "Can y'all cover me? I gotta heal!" * '[ After healing'' ]' "Oh yeah,(''horse sounds) oh yeah, oh yeah." * "(Shaking self awake)" * "That fixed me up real good." * "Much, much better now." * "Oooh yeah." * '''[ When healing a teammate ]' "Here ya go, had no use of this anyhow, I don't get shot." * '[ ''When reviving a teammate'' ]''' "I ain't leaving you, but you better get up!" *[''Randomly while reviving teammate '']' "I ever tell you about when me and my grandma came down here? We-" *''Revivee: ''"Not now, Ellis." * [ ''When someone is incapacitated ]' "Hang on there." * "Up we go." * '[ ''When low on health'' ] '"Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man oh man..." * "I think these zombies are tryin' to kill me." * "I ain't lying, this hurts." * '[ When sees a Charger ] '"CHARGER!" * '[ When he is pummeled by a Charger ]' "Aw Hell! He's poundin' me to death!" * "He's bashing me into shit!" * '[ Before the emergency door event starts at The Crash Site ]' "Somebody's gotta open this door." * '[ When vomited on by a Boomer ]' "Aw Hell! This sucks!" * "Ahhh! I can't see shit!" * "Christ in a Hand Basket! I'm gooed!" * '[ ''When sees a Spitter ] "'Hey, it's a Spitter!" * '''[ ''When the Spitter is about to spit ''] "HEADS UP!" * "GOO INBOUND!" * [' ''When spat on by a Spitter '''] "YUCK! Spitter goo!" * "I got Spitter shit on me." * "Ah, hell, man, Spitter goo." * [' ''When sees a Hunter '''] "We got a Hunter!" * [ ''When'' pounced by a Hunter ]' "GET HIM OFF!" * '[ When he sees a Jockey ]''' "We got a Jockey!!" * "JOCKEY!" *[' ''After being revived ]''' "Much obliged." *['''''While Incapacitated] "Hey I need some help over here." *"Help me out!" *"I can't make it on my own! Help me!" *[When pounced on by a Jockey]' "Is this thing humping me?!" *"OW! GET.....!" *"SUMBITCH IS ON MY BACK!" *"It ain't right havin' this '''thing '''on me!" *"Come on, it's not funny anymore!" *'[ Responding to Coach quoting CEDA's instructions in case of infection in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"Kill all sons'a'bitches. That's my official instructions." *[ ''At the roof of some building in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Hey, where is everybody? Hellooooo?" *[ When he gets grabbed by a Smoker in Zombie Survival Guide ''trailer ''] "Ah, what the hell?" *[ ''Seeing how the lower floors are flooded by the Infected in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Holy... Shit..." *['''''When looking down at the gas station in Hard Rain]' "Alright, there's the gas station, all we gotta do is pass through this cane field. *'[' ''When someone else is pounced by a Jockey ]''' "Thats just humiliating." *[' ''Responding to Rochelle's comment about an incoming storm ]''' "Nobody wander off!" *[ When seeing a Witch '] "Aw a Witch." *[ After closing the Safe Room door] "We gonna need to do better then THAT." *"We are a DAMN good team!" *[ After throwing a Pipe bomb '] '"Hey! Chase this!" *"Throwing a pipe bomb!." *[ When see's a alarming car ]' "Ya'll better not shoot the car." *'[ When hitting a Riot Infected ] "Aw, hell, they're bulletproof." *[ '''''When reloading ]' "I'm a reload." *"Hey, I'm reloading!" *"Gotta reload!" *'['' When grabbing a Machete'' ]' "Machete here." *'[' ''When grabbing a Bile Bomb '] '"Bottle of puke here." *"Grabbin' a bile jar." *"I don't know. Smells nice though don't it." *"I got a bile bomb here!" *"Man, I could go for a cold one right about now." *'[ 'When grabbing a Adrenaline shot' ] '"Grabbin' a shot" *"Adrenaline shot here." *'[ 'When seeing a Tonfa '] '"Nightstick here" *'[ 'When a Jockey is nearby ]''' "Dude, I hear one of them Back Humpers around." *[ When in Safe Room for a few seconds ] '"You guys know what "suck the heads" means? 'Cause I came down here with Kieth once, and he didn't know what it meant- It ain't bad or anything. It's about eatin-'" *'''Nick: "Ellis? Is now the best time?" :Rochelle: "Ellis sweetie? Can this wait?" :Coach: "We ain't got time for this, Ellis." :Ellis: '''"Okay." *[''' ''When sees a safe room ]' "Hey, we got a safe room right ahead!" *'[ When all alone or all other survivors are dead] "Hey it's not funny man, where are you guys?" *[' '] '''"Cool!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2